disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Clara Cluck
Clara Cluck is a character who was created by The Walt Disney Company. She debuted in the 1934 Mickey Mouse cartoon Orphan's Benefit. She is a funny chicken and a friend of Mickey Mouse. Appearances Classic shorts It is possible that Clara Cluck played the title role in "The Wise Little Hen" (June 9, 1934), as both characters were voiced by the same person, Florence Gill. And there is more than just a passing physical resemblance. However, by the time she made her big debut in the first "Orphan's Benefit" she had changed into an over-sized operatic diva; a role that she would continue in until the end. Clara's singing is meant to be a caricature of the Bel Canto style of Opera singing popular at the time of her appearance. Some of her arias are clearly modeled on those of Tosca. Her last major appearance was as one of the musicians in Symphony Hour. Curiously, although she is seen in the rehearsal scenes at the beginning, she is not seen in the performance scenes at the end. Comics Despite Clara's absence from most other Disney media, Clara has remained a major supporting character in the Disney Comic universe. She is usually seen with the rest of the classic Disney cast, in most adaptations she is seen speaking properly rather than her usual clucks from her appearance in Disney cartoons. She has been shown to date Gus Goose on very few occasions. Who Framed Roger Rabbit Clara makes a non-speaking cameo at the end of the movie along with the other classic cartoon characters joining in singing "Smile Darn Ya Smile", celebrating Rogers innocence as they parade back to Toon Town. Mickey's Christmas Carol She made a cameo at Fezziwig's party dancing. Mickey Mouse Works She had some appearances in Mickey Mouse Works (1999), where she is presented as Daisy Duck's neighbor. House of Mouse She appeared occasionally in House of Mouse (2001). In both of those incarnations, she only speaks in clucking vocal sounds rather than human words. Kingdom Hearts II Clara made a cameo appearance in the Timeless River world of Kingdom Hearts II with many other classic Disney characters like Clarabelle Cow and Horace Horsecollar as one of the world's citizens. Have a Laugh! Clara Cluck has been featrued in several Re-Micks music videos in the series. Disney Parks Clara Cluck appears in the Disney parks as a meetable character. She is also seen in shows and parades. During the Disney California Adventure expansion, Clara was seen as a construction worker on a mural with other Disney characters. Mickey's Boo to You Parade Clara can be seen parading with all the original Disney characters in this parade, in it she sings from the top of the barn float window and waves to the guests. One Man's Dream II: The Magic Lives On! Clara can be seen twice in the show. First is during Donald's segment. She was apart of the actors and actresses for Donald's film. She was seen again for the show's finale with Clarabelle Cow. Filmography *Orphans Benefit (1934) *Mickey's Grand Opera *Mickey's Amateurs *Orphan's Benefit (1941) *Mickey's Birthday Party *Symphony Hour *Mickey's Christmas Carol *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Locksmiths *Minnie Visits Daisy *Double Date Donald Gallery 2925403729 26f9c77c07 o.jpg|Clara in Mickey's Boo to You Parade in Walt Disney World Retro-Clara.jpg|Clara Cluck in Timeless River in Kingdom Hearts II 4948005686_26044cc36e_m.jpg|Clara Cluck in One Man's Dream II 5347939117 cca34978b3 z.jpg|Clara Cluck helping with the expansion at Disney California Adventure Char 29959.jpg|Clara Cluck in Mickey Mouse Works Char 30308.jpg|Clara Cluck in House of Mouse External links * Disney's HooZoo - Clara Cluck * es:Clara Cluck Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Birds Category:Females Category:Singing Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Living characters Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Lovers Category:Heroines Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Cameo Characters